1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a water sprinkler device, specifically an improved structure of 360xc2x0 sprinkler head that provides a directly rotatable cap affording 360 degrees of control over sprinkled water to delineate the angular coverage range of the spray such that water is sprinkled in an evenly distributed pattern. At the same time, the height of the said cap remains unchanged as it is rotated 360 degrees.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturers have released 360xc2x0 sprinkler heads (including that of the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 421,085 filed under application No. 88,213,412 on Aug. 9, 1999 and publicly disclosed on Feb. 1, 2001 as well as, that of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,285 filed on Apr. 19, 1984 and publicly disclosed on Apr. 1, 1986) capable of spraying water at a full 360 degrees coverage without dead angles to achieve a circular sprinkling pattern. Although more progressive and practical than prior conventional rotating-type sprinkler units, the 360xc2x0 sprinkler heads of the said Taiwan Patent Publication No. 421,085 (referred to hereafter as Exhibit 1) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,285 (referred to hereafter as Exhibit 2) still have structural design flaws that are manifested in the following drawbacks:
1. With Exhibit 1, the angular coverage range of sprinkling is adjusted by directly rotating the cap. However, the extent of angular coverage adjustment only ranges from 0 to 180xc2x0. To increase the range, a screwdriver is used to loosen the lock bolt, following which the sprinkling angular coverage range is 180xc2x0 to 360xc2x0. Since a screwdriver is needed in order to undo the lock bolt, such an operation is rather impractical. Exhibit 2 has an adjustable angular coverage range of only 25xc2x0 to 360xc2x0 and, furthermore, since 0 and 360xc2x0 are excluded from the angular coverage range adjustment, the unit is even more impractical.
2. When the caps of Exhibit 1 and Exhibit 2 are rotated to adjust the angular coverage range of sprinkling, they are displaced upward. When the caps are no longer used for sprinkling and retracted into their holding tubes, the upper edges of the said caps cannot be fully inserted into the said holding tubes, but only postured even with the upper extremities of the said storage tubes. As such, sand, dust, and other foreign matter easily enter the sprinkling orifices, resulting in sprinkling difficulties such as clogging.
3. Since Exhibit 1 and Exhibit 2 lack a baffle element 26, the angular coverage of sprinkled water cannot be delineated and, furthermore, easily results in a mixed output of unusable spray, dribble and leakage.
4. Exhibit 1 and Exhibit 2 also lack a current rectification structure or device, so they are incapable of sprinkling water in even segments, with the sprinkled pattern often broken, scattered, and unevenly distributed.
Given the numerous structural and design shortcomings of the said conventional 360xc2x0 sprinkler heads, the applicant of the invention herein conducted extensive research and testing that culminated in the successful development of the 360xc2x0 sprinkler head of the present invention.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure of 360xc2x0 sprinkler head having a rotatable cap that does not require a screwdriver for lock bolt adjustment, but affords selective control over an angular coverage range of 0xc2x0 to 360xc2x0.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure of 360xc2x0 sprinkler head in which a baffle element disposed on the adjustment ring is capable of delineating the angular coverage range of sprinkled water and, furthermore, does not generate a spray pattern on one side with drippage or squirting on the other side.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure of 360xc2x0 sprinkler head in which the cap has a helical beveled surface proximal to its top extremity that operates in conjunction with a conical baffle ring, the arrangement serving as a xe2x80x9crectificationxe2x80x9d means that facilitates the sprinkling of an even umbrella or segment pattern that is not broken or scattered.
Still another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure of 360xc2x0 sprinkler head, wherein when the cap is rotated to effect spray adjustment, no upward displacement occurs and, furthermore, when not used for sprinkling, the cap is fully retractable into a holding tube, its upper extremity situated flush against the upper surface of the said holding tube, with the absence of intermediary gaps between the cap and the holding tube preventing the entry of sand, dust and foreign matter into the interior that results in sprinkling difficulties.